new_dream_logos_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
New Dream Logos Wiki:Rules
These are the official rules of created by the administration team. Every user must follow these rules no matter their rank, and the only person who can change these rules are the staff. Administrators may ask for permission to edit the rules by the founder if there is a good reason. Ban times are not set in these rules, as administrators choose the block time depending on how the rule breaker broke the said rules. Administrators may block anyone at any given time, no matter if they did something here or on another wiki. Background checks are often established in the case of a major incident, and before an administrator gets rights (or not). Vandalism Vandalism is any act of making edits that damage . Unmalicious vandalism is when the vandal is simply trying to help, whether it is a grammar fix or an additional paragraph. Even though this is with good intentions, it is prohibited if the vandal does not have the owner's permission. A page reading "Mario wears red clothes" could unmaliciously be changed by a vandal to "Mario wears overalls", which counts as vandalism. Vandalism is prohibited. You may think vandalism may sound funny, but it's not. The vandalism will usually be reverted in less than 15 minutes. You will eventually get banned for persistent vandalism. If you continue vandalizing after a vandalism ban, your account will be banned indefinitely for a vandalism-only account. Spam Spamming is the act of typing large amounts of useless information that usually makes no sense whatsoever that can be described as a form of trolling. Spam can be posted almost anywhere on the wiki, including pages, message walls, the forums, maps and the chat. Instances of spam will be removed upon sight. If you see spam, please tell the administrators via their message walls. An example of spam is shouting nonsensical, often vulgar bouts of letters into a page, or repeating the same sentence over and over on chat. Profanity Profanity in any language is not allowed on . They are mainly used to insult others or objects. Many of our users here are generally around 13 - 19 years of age. Some users may be sensitive to profanity. Masking or using asterisks is still profanity. This is not radio where a beep will cover up a word. If we warn you, say something else. We strictly enforce this rule. Personal Information For your safety, it is not okay to reveal yours or somebody else's personal information. Any instances found will be removed. Admin Rights Becoming an admin is not easy. To get admin rights, you must have at least 1,000 edits and must be trusted by the community. You must also have been active for 6 months and must not be banned more than three times during that period. Then you must have someone with bureaucrat rights to promote you. To become a bureaucrat, you must have 2,000 edits and be active for over a year. Breaking any of these rules with admin rights will result in impeachment (which means to have your rights revoked) and a serious ban. #All of the same rules apply to admins. #'Do not' ban users who have not yet broken a rule. #'Do not' delete important pages or change the theme design. #'Do not' discriminate users you do not like. For the complete list of admins, see Dream Logos Wiki:Admins. Sockpuppetry Sockpuppeting is not allowed, because they are accounts used to evade bans. You are not allowed to create or log into any other accounts during a ban as this is an attempt to avoid the administrative action. If you find out somebody is using a sockpuppet to evade their ban, please report it. Include the currently banned user's name and the sockpuppet's name. Media Replacing Photos/Videos Please do not replace photos/videos with other photos/videos, as it is a nuisance. If this was an accident, please tell the administrators and they will repair it without a warning or a block. If it was with malicious intent, the photo will be reverted back to its normal state and the rulebreaker will face a warning or a block depending on the severity. Pornographic Material Pornographic content in any form is strictly prohibited and the content of these violates Wikia's Terms of Use. Any instances found will be removed and you will face an immediate ban. Violence and Gore Gore is not allowed on the wiki under any circumstances -- unless it is something like a scrape/cut, or for example purposes. Cartoonish gore, such as Happy Tree Friends, is allowed unless it is EXTREMELY violent and graphic. Banning Policy We do not expect everyone to do good here, but we admins have the big guns here. Users who violate one or more policies are subject to a ban. *'First offense:' Warning *'Second offense:' 2 week ban *'Third offense:' 1 month ban *'Fourth offense:' 3 month ban *'Fifth offense:' 6 month ban *'Sixth offense:' Permanent ban Reporting You can report users who have broken the rules at Dream Logos Wiki:Reports. When doing so, include your username, what the user did, and any notes we need to see before proceeding.